


Two is One

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Futanari, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui lived her whole life without knowing about her true nature, without knowing of her dragon blood. And now, with so many new emotions flooding through her, it seems that more than just blinding rage can awaken her primal form.<br/>And as much as Hayato will insist that he can handle anything, he may not be fully prepared for what her feral urges mean for their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is One

Hayato sat alone, waiting as he always seemed to be. He wondered idly when Kamui would return home that night, a small frown lingering on his lips. His back was facing the door as he sat on a stool, slowly pulling a comb through his hair. Even if she was late, it would be a disgrace for her to see him dishevelled. So he did all he could, even if obsessing over one’s appearance was considered to be feminine, Kamui seemed to find him attractive for whatever reason, so it was the least he could to do maintain it.

Hayato was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the door open. Kamui even made efforts to enter almost silently, creeping up behind him and then quickly putting her arms around him.

Hayato gave a startled squeak, his hands jerking the comb in his hair painfully. “Ow…Kamui! Don’t surprise me like that!”

Kamui’s lips turned down into a brief frown. “Aw…” Kamui crooned, “I’m sorry dear, I forget how skittish you can be.”

“I’m not—” Hayato was about to protest when Kamui’s hands started to move across his skin. Starting on his arms and moving around in slow, mesmerizing patterns.

“Your hair has gotten so long,” Kamui said, humming in contentment as she drew her hands down his chest. “It’s so beautiful.”

Hayato pouted, not turning to look back at her but still leaning into her touch. He always felt so safe and secure in her arms, even if her caresses had started to feel more purposeful.

“Kamui—” he started to protest, feeling her press her hips into his upper back. Maybe it was the clothes she was wearing, but he almost thought that he felt an unfamiliar bulge there. He however decided to pay it no mind, and just leaned himself further up against her abdomen. Hayato turned around to look up at her, Kamui’s hands then moving to cup his face, the two of them sharing a warm look for a few moments. Hayato lifted a hand to touch one of hers, his heart feeling light just looking at her, clearly exhausted from a long day, but still able to smile. Hayato as always was happier than even that he was able to the source of her smile when the days got rough.

Swinging his legs around the stool to face her, Hayato let her hands guide him into a strange half-standing hug. He didn’t mind however, he just reached his arms up around her lower back, placing the side of his face against the flat of her stomach.

But even in their small moment of joy, it kept nagging at Hayato that her crotch was bulging far more than normally. Despite him knowing that logically there could be no physical change, Hayato was still curious. He knew that despite his apprehensions, Kamui liked it when he was assertive from time to time. And after all, Kamui looked like she needed to relax after a long hard day, and Hayato wanted to make his intentions clear.

He started by nuzzling his face affectionately against her stomach, trailing his hands to her hips and starting to tug at the hem of her pants. Kamui gave a pleased sigh, starting to thread her fingers lingeringly through his long auburn hair, finishing for him what he started. She pulled her fingers through the last of the knots, smiling to herself as Hayato pushed up her shirt, kissing at the soft skin of her stomach.

Only then did she become aware of a vague throbbing sensation from her crotch, a feeling of tension that felt much more different than usual. All of a sudden her undergarment felt uncomfortable, and shifting position didn’t seem to help it at all. Confusion built up as grabbing at her crotch revealed that it was far more sensitive than usual, and far from its usual shape.

Soon enough Hayato had pulled her pants down enough and she let out a noise that quickly bordered on a moan. She felt a sudden lurch and a rush of blood as her for some reason almost painfully aroused crotch was freed from her pants. She gave a sigh of relief, taking in the feeling of being free from her suddenly tight pants. But looking down at Hayato, she became only slightly confused.

Hayato was gaping openly at her crotch, mouth open and his face a bit pale. “K—Kamui…” Hayato sputtered. “What is—what is that?!”

She blinked, not fully understanding since in the years they had been together, Hayato had become quite familiar with her nether regions.  But in looking down, she saw what was causing his surprise.

Over the years since she had met Hayato, and now since the war was over, she had come to terms with the fact that her body was far from a normal human’s. She was in fact not human at all, but instead a dragon within a small human vessel. While she was able to channel the dragon’s rage through a dragonstone, certain developments had made it clear that lust was no so easily channelled.

Even in her human form, she would become overwhelmed from time to time with an animalistic urge to breed. Draconic horns would sprout from her head, claws would grow; her tongue would lengthen, and her eyes would become slatted and glimmering.

But even with all those myriad dramatic physical changes, this was one she was not prepared for.

“Well Hayato. It’s looks to be a… penis. On…me.”

“It’s…big…” Hayato said, first in awe before something clicked in his mind and he looked down at his own crotch. “Bigger than mine…”

While Kamui couldn’t deny that fact. Even with Hayato’s growth spurt his member had stayed around the same size in proportion to his body. A little on the small size, but smooth and straight. Small enough to fit easily into her mouth, and also just large enough keep her filled and satisfied.

Thinking about Hayato in such detail made her own member twitch unconsciously in response. Hayato let out a small squeak, but all the while wasn’t able to take his eyes off of it.

“S—so…why?” Hayato choked out, even as his mouth had started to fill with saliva.

“I…I don’t know,” Kamui admitted, her eyes remaining fixed on Hayato as she saw a variety of mixed emotions slink across his face. Somehow seeing as his face shifted from shock to curiosity, and slowly to interest, the sight made her become harder still. Clearing her throat briefly, Kamui continued. “I mean; you know that my body changes when I get…excited.” And speaking of that she could already see her fingernails turning black and claw-like, her tongue starting to need to spill out of her mouth. “I don’t know Hayato…you looked quite beautiful. Maybe my dragon body…thinks that it needs to,” she coughed lightly, losing her concentration as she saw Hayato’s mouth start to drift closer to her cock. “That I need to…mate with a female,” Kamui’s cheeks grew hot as the mere idea. Burying herself deep inside Hayato as he muffled his cries of ecstasy into the sheets.

She let out a small involuntary moan, her member twitching again, scarcely avoiding Hayato’s face. He hardly seemed to be listening to her anymore. His mouth had gone completely slack and his tongue starting to hang out of his mouth.

Kamui’s keen eyes became lidded, grinning as she saw his lips near her newly formed member. With a smirk she grabbed the back of his head and thrust her hips forward. A loud moan escaped her lips as she found her place in his hot mouth. Already she could feel new urges begging for him to move, but she didn’t want to force him. He was still clearly uncomfortable and confused, but his desires for her were unchanged, and perhaps stronger than ever.

But with the enticing motions of his tongue, Kamui became no longer able to resist. Her hips jerked forward, the enjoyable friction being cut off by Hayato suddenly gagging and having to let her cock slide out of his mouth.

“Oh gods Hayato I’m so sorry—” Kamui said as she kneeled down, her hands going to his shoulders immediately.

Hayato’s face was beet red. He was looking away, drawing his wrist across his mouth to wipe the spit away. He just gave a muffled grunt, clearly beyond embarrassed.

“I’m sorry you don’t have to I…I just got a bit carried away,” she gave him a small attempt at a comforting smile, touching his cheek. “We don’t have to do anything now. I’m sure I’ll change back eventually. We can just go to bed.”

Hayato shook his head. “No, we don’t have to stop,” his gaze became determined as he looked at her, and Kamui could feel her member twitch in response. Already it was so responsive, and the more she looked at her husband the more she wanted him.

Hayato decided to illustrate his resolve by kissing her, deep and passionate. His hands went into her hair and his tongue pushed beyond her lips. Kamui was enthralled by his forwardness, overjoyed that he was showing such initiative. Very quickly she was all but lost in his touches, the two of them now working to rid each other of their clothes.

Kamui’s pants were the first to completely go, quickly they were kicked to the side as her panties clinging to her legs a few moments more. She untied Hayato’s shirt and revealed his torso with practiced ease before she took her own shirt off.

Hayato gasped when she pulled him back into a kiss. Finally, he was nearly as tall at her, and he could start to match up, at least that’s what he hoped. Kamui’s already massive libido seemed to only become intensified by her recent transformation.

With a few more quick motions, Kamui undid Hayato’s pants, sliding them down his legs in a teasingly slow decent. She however spared no such overtures for his fundoushi, all but ripping it from his body. For a few moments he stood naked in front of her, his hands retracting timidly into his chest. No matter how many time Kamui stripped him of his clothes, it seemed like he would never truly shake the wave of embarrassment that hit him once he was fully bare.

Kamui paused, looking at him seriously and placing her hands gently on his shoulders. It was best to work him up again, to make sure that he was prepared for what was to come. She traced her hands all down and his chest and to his back, pressing her fingers into his lower back so that their hips inched ever closer.

Finally, they made contact, Kamui feeling ready to lose herself then and there. She immediately began to thrust their hips together, the two shafts already slick with sweat and precum. She ground a little harder, causing the two of them to moan in unison. Without needing any more encouragement, Hayato immediately hooked one his legs over her shapely hip, clinging to her almost desperately. Kamui then quickly put her hands on the undersides of his thighs, grinding their groins together as she carried him over to their bed.

Soon Kamui was perched over him, her hands moving to pin his wrists to the bed. He writhed a little bit, his body trying to push upwards as he was not happy with how far away she was. But slowly Hayato started to understand. As much as he loved being kissed so ferociously under her attentive touch, if things were going to move forward, Hayato wasn’t going to be able to stay like that for long.

Kamui could feel the sudden tension in Hayato’s body and paused. By then her hand had wandered to his rear, having started to roll his hips over. The end goal that her body was driving her to was Hayato face down and underneath her. But she pulled away and saw the apprehension in his face,

“Hayato?” she asked, her voice thick and heavy, needing to force her words out through her heavy breathing. “Are you nervous?”

“N—no I—” he began, but he knew that lying to her was totally pointless. “Yes, I’m,” his eyes darted away from her for a moment. Which was a mistake because without something to look at and distract himself with, it was impossible to avoid being consumed by the feeling of her throbbing member pressed up next to his. The heat and pressure was maddening, and he was helpless to resist her. Even if things ended up being painful for him, he would endure it for her sake.

With a huff of resolve, Hayato placed his hands on Kamui’s shoulders and pushed her off of him. He could see her hurt and fearful expression form, and so he had to act fast. Quickly he rolled over, making sure that his rear was still directly positioned beneath her hips.

Kamui was about to vigorously apologize when she finally processed what was happening. Not only had Hayato now rolled over, making his intentions clear, but he had also started poking his rear up towards her, teasing her cock in a timid yet impossibly alluring manner.

Seeing Hayato as he was, face down and looking back at her shyly, quickly it would all become too much. But she had to keep her composure but a few moments more.

“One moment, there’s something that I need to do.”

“Huh?” Hayato asked, disappointment and confusion clouding his face for a moment.

Kamui then rushed over to her bedside table, and hurriedly sorted through until she found a small delicately wrought bottle made of purple glass. With a scowl she ripped the gift note off, letting ‘from Niles, with love’ flutter unceremoniously to the ground.

She could only hope that it was normal oil like the kind he usually used, but for all she knew it could be imbued with some aphrodisiac that was honestly completely unnecessary at that point. But Kamui didn’t have any time to waste. She couldn’t stand to wait much longer, and making sure that this was as painless as possible for her Hayato outweighed any possible negative consequences in her mind.

She lathered herself up as quickly as she could, walking back over to the bed and kneeling between his legs.

“Kamui? Wh—what is that stuff?” he asked, regarding the bottle with some suspicion.

“Don’t worry, it’s just some natural oil. It will make things easier I promise.” She tipped the bottle into his crack, hearing him yelp at the sudden cold liquid touching his skin. Immediately his noises became that of soft moans again as she started working the oil inside of him.

Kamui leaned down and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Are you nervous? I promise that we can stop if it hurts too much.”

Hayato shook his head, trying desperately to force all of the trembling from his body.

“N—no…Kamui,” he muttered, hardly able to concentrate on words anymore. “Please…I—I want you to,” he pressed his lips together, letting his head fall back down on the bed.

There was no way that Kamui could deny him a direct request, and so she complied. With a short exhale she placed her hands on his ass, spreading him with her thumbs so that she’d have an easy way in.

Hayato suddenly moved his hands back, slipping his hands under hers and taking care of that for her. She was thankful as it gave her one less thing to focus on. Her resolve forming on her face, Kamui took a hold of her cock and positioned it right at his entrance. They both gave surprised gasps at the contact, Hayato pushing his hips up towards her again eagerly.

With that encouragement Kamui carefully slid herself inside, and instantly felt like she was going to lose it. Hayato’s whole body quivered under her touch, unable to bear feeling her pass through his most intimate regions.

Kamui started to move, but was stopped by his sudden surprised squeak.

“Hayato! Oh gods…does it hurt too much?”

He shook his head, grunting into the pillow. “N—no…Keep going…”

As much as she wanted to heed her mind, it was impossible at this point. Even if he was lying, and she was hurting him, there was no way that she could resist him. Not when he looked back at her like that, eyes watery and cheeks face flushed with desire. He looked so incredibly lovely that way.

Hayato was breathing heavily as she was, but they had no choice but to continue. All she could do was be incredibly slow and careful until Hayato was more accustomed to it. Despite how slow she was moving, Hayato still let out a cry that more resembled pain than pleasure once she was fully inside.

Hayato squeaked, grabbing at the sheets and gritting his teeth. Kamui grimaced, leaning herself down further to rest against him. With a little help she could still get enough leverage this way. She nuzzled the back of his head, cooing to him softly as she pulled herself out, feeling every tremor of his still quite delicate form.

He let out a few more strained sounds, his hips twitching involuntarily again.

“Okay Hayato? I’m gonna go in again. Make sure that you scream whenever it hurts. So that way I’ll know when it stops.”

He nodded, his face still scrunched with his hands knotted in the sheets.

With a nudge, Kamui placed her thumb up against his lips, parting them and pushing it between his teeth. “There, bite on my thumb when it hurts. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt me too much,” she knew that he would need that little bit of assurance, even when Kamui was the one causing him so much more pain. He closed his teeth and lips over her thumb, starting to suck a little bit almost out of habit.

With that Kamui began her slow thrust back inside of him. She kept her thrusts measured, not going in the whole way, and instead making sure that she hit his most pleasurable spot. If Hayato wasn’t able to come along with her there would be no way she could forgive herself. She already felt so close to coming it was ridiculous. It wouldn’t take much more at this rate, but she had to make sure that Hayato came before she did no matter the cost.

Kamui angled her hips back, resting on her forearms while still letting Hayato bite down on her thumb. The pain she felt pricking into her skin made her feel even more in tune with him, and it put her at ease. Slowly she was able to get into a laborious rhythm, her breasts pressing down against his back, giving her leverage to move her hip slowly faster and faster.

Their pace was still nowhere near the rate she normally took him when she was riding him into the sheets, but there was no way that either of them could bear going that fast right out of the gate. Kamui could feel Hayato’s trembling intensify, his teeth leaving her skin only to moan loudly as he rose swiftly higher and higher. She maintained a steady pace, her own moans starting to distort as she felt her primal desires starting to fully move within her. But not now, she couldn’t succumb. She gave a strangled growl, biting down on her own now serpentine tongue with her sharpened teeth. A time might come where she could let go again, but not now, not now.

Hayato still looked back at her as best as he could, his pupils dilated as he seemed transfixed by her changing form. Kamui’s hips jerked, a little too far and too fast, but this caused Hayato to clench around her, his cry of pain mixing with her building roar. Hayato pressed his hips towards her as best he could, as keeping his hips in the covers was beyond uncomfortable. But occasionally her thrust would be strong enough to press him back down again to both of their unbridled delight.

Kamui then deepened and slowed her strokes to finish him off, shoving a hand under him to grab his member and help him along in those final moments. Hayato’s whole body shook and he yelled at the top of his lungs, rocking his hips back and forward desperately until he was finally spent, releasing himself into the sheets. Kamui lasted scarcely a few moments longer, spilling herself inside him, having succumbed to his motions in the end.

Her cry came out as a roar, Hayato’s name only barely understandable on her forked tongue. But even then she wasn’t finished, she wasn’t ready for it to end. Trying to remove herself only made her hard again, but even so she sat back, ready to accept this end.

But to her surprise, Hayato’s rear followed her, maintaining their connection while giving her a shy look. “No…” Hayato said. “D—don’t, don’t stop.”

Her orgasm had been o intense that she had initally no intention to go again so soon. But suddenly her primal desires flared up in her once more, filling her body to the brim.

With that she shoved Hayato’s face roughly back into the covers and stood up on her knees behind him. His rear was still pressed flush against her pelvis, her member going hard and starting to throb again. Without a moment’s pause, she grabbed onto Hayato’s thighs, digging her claws into his skin.

Hayato cried out, but supported himself with his hands so that she could take him easier. Kamui let out a guttural growl, pulling herself out, and then smashing his rear back against her. She plunged herself as far as she could go with each thrust, her primal roars getting louder as her thrusts grew faster and faster.

Hayato had to bury his face in the covers, his body not prepared to come again so soon. He convulsed uncontrollably, the pain he felt now nothing in comparison to the intense pleasure he was feeling. He wished that it would never end. As much as he couldn’t deny that this part of Kamui scared him, he also couldn’t deny that the feeling of danger made everything feel even more intense.

Finally Kamui let out a high-pitched shrieking roar, one that had to be heard beyond their quarters. But even then they could not be bothered to care. She rocked out the last of her orgasm, regaining enough of herself to reach out to cares Hayato’s hair.

The two of them were hot and sweaty messes, but still unwilling to part from one another. They whispered each other’s names as if they were the only words they knew. Hayato rolled himself over, still wincing from the pain, but wanting to look his love in the eyes no less.

Kamui looked him over thoroughly, as she often loved to do. But seeing him so weak and flushed from orgasm, it started to prick up her desires again which neither of them could permit. Instead she leaned down once more, taking his lips into a gentle kiss, thanking him and apologizing.

After that Kamui flopped face down on the bed next to him, her arm still draped over him lazily. Hayato took that hand in his, rolling onto his side and holding her hand to his chest.

Eventually their hard breathing subsided, and the only thing keeping them awake was the desire to still be in one another’s company. Kamui also rolled onto her side, pulling some blankets up over them and holding him close. When she was finally able to form words, she spoke only what was on her mind. “Hayato, are you alright? Did you…enjoy yourself?”

His mouth quirked and his eyes darted away. “I don’t know, did you?”

Kamui frowned. “Don’t be like that Hayato, it sounded like I was really hurting you. I’m asking if you’re really okay with what just happened.”

Hayato shrugged slightly, still having to fight off the sleep that his release beckoned into his bones. “Yeah it was a little uncomfortable at first but,” he frowned. “It’s fine…It doesn’t matter what you do to me because I know you’d never hurt me.”

Kamui knew how wrong that was. She remembered the first time her dragon lust had taken hold, and her anger at being rejected had caused her to almost kill him. But somehow Hayato could ignore that since in his mind it wasn’t her. But if Hayato had been hurt tonight, there was no one to blame but herself.

“I’m fine I promise,” he said with a small pout, lazily bumping his nose against hers. “But Kamui…did you, did you like it?” he asked a little nervously. A part of his was always nervous that he wasn’t able to satisfy her. And also worried that perhaps this was the only way he could satisfy her.

Kamui shrugged, starting to relax and loosen up a bit.

“As fun as that was. I think I prefer you making me come with your tongue against my clit,” she whispered, feeling Hayato shudders against her.

“But…but I—” he almost began before his embarrassment took hold.

“Don’t tell me…You like me taking you like that better?”

He gave a grunt of protest but couldn’t deny it. Even if it had hurt so much at first, he had loved the feeling of her pressed up against him, the feeling of her inside him.

“Don’t worry. Even though I can feel myself changing back,” she paused, trailing her slender fingers down his side and to his ass. “There’s still plenty that I can do with just my fingers.”

Hayato yelped slightly, jerking but not away from her. His body still gravitated towards her, closer to her, further into her touch.

Kamui let out a low gentle laugh, her voice hoarse and ragged. She drew her hands soothingly down Hayato’s back. “Hayato…” she began, even as sleep threatened to close her eyes against her will. She tried desperately to keep looking at him, at Hayato, her husband and her dearest love. She could feel that her body was back to normal now, and so she pulled him into her arms, placing her face in his neck and letting out a deep sigh. “I love you Hayato. I love you so much.”


End file.
